1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a shielded electrical connector which can be mounted within a panel and to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors are available for voice and data transmission which include insulating housings with densely arranged electrical terminals which mate with like terminals in complementary connectors; see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,335. These type connectors are also available in shielded form where the shield member is formed from a drawn or cast housing, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,780. Retention features, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,473, are included to temporarily mount a connector to a printed circuit board prior to soldering. These members also interconnect the shield members of the connectors to grounding pads or traces on the printed circuit board.
Shielded electrical connectors are also available which are panel mountable and which have posts which are electrically connectable to the ground traces on printed circuit boards. For example, FIG. 1 shows a shielded electrical connector which is commercially available which includes a cast shield member S having a mating face G for mounting directly to the face of a panel. Fastening means such as screws are insertable through the panel and into holes in the posts P which are threaded from the face G. A printed circuit board is mountable to the face I of the housing H and the terminals T are soldered to the traces on printed circuit board, while the posts P are soldered to ground traces on the printed circuit board.
To retain the connector housing H and the cast shield member together prior to insertion on the printed circuit board, a plastic insert is included which is insertable through the opening in the forward mating face of the shield member S which interferingly fits within the housing H. The insert includes a flange whic his larger the the mating face of the shield member S which retains the shield S and the housing H together. Once the connector is soldered to the printed circuit board, the plastic insert is not necessary as the shield member S traps the housing H between the printed circuit board.